Narcissa's Mistletoe
by hpdrfan1
Summary: Bellatrix attends Narcissas party, when someone casts a mistletoe charm on her. She's locked into place with none other then S.Snape and is forced to kiss him or stay frozen for two days, but knowing Bellatrix, she won't take it lightly...one shotR&R plz!


**A/N: This was something I thought of and scribbled down, there's no editing or revising done, so forgive the grammar and spelling! Please R&R, information is in the summary. Merci!**

Bellatrix flipped some hair onto her shoulders as she vainly stared into the mirror. She eyed herself critically and flipped the hair back. After carefully inserting some crystal dangle earrings into her ears and donning her winter cloak, she apparated to Narcissa's house.

Narcissa and Lucius had recently been engaged, like everyone knew would happen since the two met at Hogwarts, and since it was so close to Christmas, Narcissa insisted on throwing a party to celebrate. Bellatrix had to admit, she was a little jealous of her younger sister. A few years out of school and the blonde had already gotten an enormous mansion and a well-to-do husband. At the moment Bellatrix lived in a small house in the London suburbs, refusing to accept her parents' money to support her. Bellatrix was an independent woman and would make her own living and home for herself. She knew Rodolphus Lestrange had taken a keen interest in her, but at the moment she wasn't all that interested in him. She liked being single, and would adventure around a bit more. After all, it wasn't as if Rodolphus was going anywhere. He could wait.

Bellatrix opened the front door to the mansion, letting herself in and was greeted by her sister.

"Bella!" the blonde witch exclaimed happily. She floated towards Bellatrix, lightly hugging her, and giving her a light kiss on each cheek. "So wonderful to see you, glad you could come. I've got something for you," Narcissa went on, her face lighting up.

"Oh?" Bellatrix's eye brows arched up in interest. Narcissa took a step back and waved her wand.

"_Veneto Viscid_," Narcissa annunciated. 

"Wait, what're you doing?" Bellatrix asked suspiciously, a slight pitch of worry entering her voice. But Bellatrix soon found out as a small branch of mistletoe appeared over her head, green and red light and sparkles emitting from it before dissolving.

"What is this?" Bellatrix asked. 

"Enchanted mistletoe. I thought of it myself," Narcissa said proudly.

"What does it do? What is its purpose?"

"I do this to everyone who comes in. The mistletoe stays there so I can see who I've tagged and it might attract to another person's mistletoe and the two will be locked in place together until they kiss. I thought it would make the evening much more interesting," Narcissa smirked.

"You always have been a sickeningly hopeless romantic," Bellatrix mused.

Narcissa responded with an innocent smirk. "I have to make rounds. We'll talk later," and then she drifted away.

Bellatrix stood in the entrance hall numbly as she removed her cloak, revealing the deep purple, fitted velvet, boat-neck dress that pooled on the floor around her heeled feet. The ceiling was domed with a crystal chandelier hanging from the peak. There was a gigantic tree in the far corner and shining tinsel of silver, red, and green could be seen hanging everywhere. The room was crowded with people, many Bellatrix didn't recognize. She helped herself to a goblet of wine and kept to the edge of the party, observing, her eyes scanning the mass of people for someone she recognized. Her dark, meticulous eyes finally caught hold of a familiar face: Severus Snape. She sauntered over to him casually where he stood against the wall, an indifferent expression on his face.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," Bellatrix said sarcastically as she sipped wine from her goblet.

"I assume you're enjoying yourself as well?" Severus replied curtly, choosing to ignore the sarcasm in her voice.

"How's school?" Bellatrix asked conversationally. To be honest, Severus made her feel a bit old. While she was twenty six, he was only seventeen, half way done with his final year at Hogwarts. 

"Tedious," he replied flatly.

"Have any plans for the future, aside from serving the Dark Lord?"

"I doubt you're interested," Severus sighed nonchalantly.

"Well, pardon me for trying to make friendly conversation," Bellatrix replied acidly, taking offense to the slightest insult towards her, being the proud woman she was.

"You, friendly?" Severus scoffed. He felt a nervous twitter in his stomach. He hadn't been a Death Eater for too long, but knew well enough to not anger Bellatrix Black. She had quite a reputation of violence and sexual activity that always wasn't 100 percent consensual. Truly, she was a force to be reckoned with and she frightened him a little, but at the same time he found her quite attractive and pretty damn irresistible. He found her quite repulsive, and yet he couldn't stop liking her. 

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not entitled to have a little Christmas spirit?" Bellatrix accused. Although she knew he was right, she wasn't the nicest, most decent person, how dare he say that to her?!

"No," Severus said calmly, "It's just not something you're known for is all."   
Bellatrix scoffed.

"You either," she retorted. 

"Touché," he said mockingly. Bellatrix could feel hot anger pulsing through her veins. She had a hunch that he was trying to get under her skin and it made her frustrated that it was working.

"I must be insane to stand here and allow you to try and make a fool of me. I most certainly don't have to take this, especially from the likes of you," Bellatrix snapped and made a move to walk away, but found she was stuck in place, as if cemented to the floor. She looked to her feet, confused, as she tried to walk off again. She growled in frustration and anger.

"You can't go anywhere you know," Snape pointed out simply.

"Yeah, I was starting to get that," Bellatrix said acidly as she still attempted to walk away.

"Then why are you still trying?" he asked, amused. Then it dawned on Bellatrix.

"This is Narcissa's damned bloody mistletoe!" Bellatrix shrieked angrily, causing some guests to look over, startled. Snape chuckled at her childish behavior.

"Definitely took you long enough," Snape said snidely. Bellatrix sighed huffily.

"If this shrub thinks I'm kissing you, it's sadly mistaken," Bellatrix said violently, pointing to the sprig of mistletoe sparking and dangling above her head. Snape just shrugged his shoulders indifferently. He didn't mind standing here and he knew Bellatrix would get fidgety and impatient enough to kiss him just so she could walk away. All he had to do was wait. Bellatrix huffily crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the crowd of people.

Even though only seconds had gone by, it felt like hours to Bellatrix. She sighed impatiently every couple of seconds, muttering sadistic things she wanted to do to her sister for getting her into this mess. Snape just listened amused, a sneering smirk playing upon his lips.

Bellatrix groaned. "I hate my sister," she growled angrily for the tenth time.

"You know how to remedy this particular problem, Bellatrix," Snape pointed out arrogantly. Bellatrix chose to ignore his words. Fifteen more minutes went by, Bellatrix mumbling and groaning, stubborn and unwilling to give into the mistletoe's demands. It couldn't last forever, could it? An hour passed and the two still stood by the wall, unmoving.

"This charm has simply got to wear off," Bellatrix reasoned aloud.

"That's not likely," Snape said matter-of-factly.

"Silence," Bellatrix snapped, not wanting to hear him speak at all.

On the other side of the room, Narcissa and Lucius stood, each had an arm wrapped around the waist of the other, observing their party.

"This wasn't such a bad idea," Lucius supplied.

"I told you it'd be wonderful," Narcissa purred, lovingly resting her head against Lucius' shoulder.

"The mistletoe was a _very_ nice touch. The result is quite amusing. It trapped Severus and your sister over there. I've been watching them for the past hour and Bellatrix is quite stubborn," Lucius pointed out.

"Well that's Bella for you, must always have her way. Should be interesting how it plays out when she realizes she has to kiss Severus or be stuck there for at least two days," Narcissa smiled.

"Have I told you I loved you?" Lucius said, admiring his fiancé's handiwork.

"I believe you just did," she said, blushing slightly as they kissed acutely.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was still remaining stubbornly childish about the situation she had been mercilessly put in.

"Having fun yet?" Snape mocked, now getting bored. He figured he'd anger Bellatrix more for entertainment.

"Are you?" she replied as coolly as she could.

"Oh, yes," Snape said lightly. 

Bellatrix sighed again. This was getting tiresome. She knew she should just grab the boy, kiss him, and be done with it, but her stubborn nature wouldn't allow it. She had held out this long and she wasn't about to give in now. She was just hoping he'd kiss her. Little did she know, Snape wanted to kiss her, badly, but was afraid of what she would do. So he did nothing but tease her.

"I really have places to be in the near future," Snape said, glancing at the watch secured around his thin wrist.

"Isn't that nice," Bellatrix replied tartly.

"I'd appreciate it if you could unlock this mistletoe. I know you'd rather kiss a frog, but really, I have places to be," Snape tried desperately. The truth was that he did indeed have other engagements, plus, he wanted to know what it was like to kiss the rogue Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix made a whiny sound in the back of her throat. She didn't want to be to appear too bitchy by keeping him, but she didn't want to give in to the mistletoe either.

"Bellatrix!" Snape said moodily. Now her stubborn nature was eroding his patience and he hoped she was decent enough to realize this.

"Where is it you need to be?" Bellatrix asked reluctantly.

"Home to celebrate Christmas with my mother," Snape explained, his temper beginning to run short.

"Fine!" Bellatrix said, although reluctant to give in, she grabbed Snape and crashed her lips into his. Bellatrix really couldn't resist a kiss, so she felt she had to put a little something into it, even if it was Snape. She slipped her tongue past his lips and placed her hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. She could tell by how Snape was kissing her back that maybe this is what he had wanted. She nipped slightly at his bottom lip, moved her lips with his a few more moments, and then broke away. Snape looked slightly dazed and Bellatrix smiled satisfied.

"Happy Christmas," Bellatrix said quirkily as she was finally able to walk off. She smiled secretly, knowing she practically knocked the young Death Eater off his feet with her charm and sexuality.

Severus stood there a few moments, taking in what had just happened between him and possibly one of the sexiest women alive. He was a bit dumbfounded that she had actually put that much effort into it. He expected that when she did give in to the mistletoe she'd give him a slight peck, avoiding as much involvement as possible. But no, he found Bellatrix always had to go all out and do everything to the fullest, including kissing. Severus finally came out of his Bellatrix-induced stupor and headed towards the entrance of the Malfoy mansion, ready to leave and spend the rest of the night with his mother.

**A/N: Well?! What did you think? Yeah, I know I didn't write Snape that well, but hopefully the humor of the situation amused you? Lol, please R&R, as well as vote on my polls and check out my other stories. Also, if you're a frequent reader, please check out my profile, I have some new announcements of the week up! Merci!**


End file.
